Learning To Live
by nimakitty
Summary: im not good at summary's! trailer inside plz plz plz plz plz read! first fanfic! niley story !
1. Chapter 1

Learning 2 live: Trailor

**What if the one party you ever**

_  
Shows girl getting ready and looking at herself in the mirror_

**  
Decided to go to**

_  
Shows girl walking into a party_

**  
Turned out to be the biggest mistake of your life**

_  
Shows drunk guy forcefully kissing girl_

_  
Shows girl trying to pull away and crying while guy puts his hand up her shirt_

**  
Then what if your best friends**

_  
Shows girl walking up to her friend in the school hallway in tears_

"_I need to talk to you, something happened at the party"_

"_Ok but first I want you to meet my new boyfriend"_

_  
Shows boy turn around_

**  
Boyfriend turned out to be the person you hate the most in the world**

"_He…he…he raped me at the party"_

**  
Than slowly he becomes your best friend**

_  
Shows girl and boy working on school project together laughing and playing with each other_

**  
But what if you started seeing him as more than a friend**

_  
Shows boy and girl making out_

**  
Then you find out your pregnant**

_  
Shows girl holding pregnancy test and crying on her bathroom floor_

**  
How do you tell your best friend you're pregnant with her boyfriend's baby?**

_  
Shows boy and girls best friend kissing_

_  
Shows girl watching from around the corner with tears in her eyes_

How do you tell your family?

How do you tell the one you love that you love him?

Learning to live

A story by nimakitty!!

_  
a/n: please tell me if you think I should continue! This is my first story EVER so constructive criticism is appreciated!! nn! If you want me to continue plz tell me who you think the boy and girl should be!! Thanks plz review!! nn_


	2. chapter one: first day

**disclaimer: i own nothing, sadly! :(**

a/n: Nobody in this story is famous!

Chapter 1: First Day

Mileys POV

_Today was the day the first day of freshman year, I was so excited this was supposed to be the best year of my life, so far anyway. As I walked down the school hallway I couldn't help but feel as if everyone was staring at me. Was it my clothes? Was it my hair? Did I have something on my face? Or was I just being paranoid? Haha its probably the last one._

"hey miley" said Lilly Truscott my best friend since 1st grade. I love her more then life itself, seriously I do, Lilly's always their for me, someday I wanna be half the friend she is.

"MILEY… MILEY!" Lilly yelled snapping me outta my daze.

"Geez I heard you the first time you didn't have to bust my eardrum"

"sorry bu" she stopped mid-sentence "omg do you see that totally cute guy looking over here, im gonna go talk to him, see you in homeroom k."

"k" I said walking away I didn't even look at the "cute guy" that was more Lilly's thing. I wasn't like her you know the outgoing type, lily's one of those people who aren't afraid to say anything to anyone and I admire her for that because unlike me she's not afraid to take chances, have fun, u know be alive.

"Miley, wait up" said Oliver running towards me outta breath

"what's wrong with you?"

"I missed the bus so I had to run all the way here" said Oliver finally catching his breath

"OLIVER, you only live 3 blocks away"

"and now you see why I failed gym!" I shook my head in disbelief

"come on lets go to homeroom" "oh that reminds me where's Lilly?" I sighed

"come on" I said dragging him to are 1st class as freshman.

**  
Later that day walking home from school**

**  
Still mileys pov:**

"where's Lilly?" asked Oliver" ive barely seen her all day today"

"I know me to maybe she's to busy for us now" I replied

"is that anyway to talk about your best friend after she just got us all invited to a party?" Lilly said popping outta nowhere

"where did you come from?" I said still a little shocked by her sudden appearance

"not important!" she replied "so anyway back to the party you guys in?"

"yes!" said Oliver a little to quick!

"Noooo!" I responded as I started walking again

"come on miles it'll be fun!!" "no" I responded flatly

"please" she said as we walked into Oliver's house

"nooo" I said getting annoyed

"come on miles you always say you wanna do something fun take a chance, well this is your chance!"

"lils is right miles come on!"

"Oliver who's side are you on anyway?" I said and glared at Oliver making him back up. The scared look on his face made me laugh so hard. So here I was laughing hysterically while my two best friends are looking at me like im crazy! When I finally stopped laughing I looked at Lilly who's expression had changed from the" are you ok" look to giving me her puppy eyes that she knew I couldn't say know to.

"who's party is it?" I said implying that I would go.

"YES!! Lilly screamed" miles you are so not gonna regret this" she said hugging me

"yea yea yea" I said holding in my smile truth was I was kind of excited

"so remember the boy in the hall earlier he and his brothers are throwing it his parents are outta town for the weekend" said Lilly

"alright I gotta go get ready guys"

"ok and remember my moms gonna pick you guys up at 8:00"

"your mom lils"

"he lives really far away plus I already told my mom to drop us off a couple blocks from the party"

"alright see you in three hours, bye I said walking out the door"

**  
At mileys house:**

_  
My parents worked full time so they were never at home I could be missing for a week and they wouldn't ever notice and my brother Jackson could care less about me. _

Here I was getting ready for the party but I had no idea what to wear I finally decided on a red sleeveless dress that stopped just above my knees some black heels and a black coat cause I thought it might be cold I put my hair down in lose curls and but on only a little makeup so it wouldn't look like I was trying to hard I looked at my self in the mirror once more before heading to the door and there she was Mrs. Truscott right on time as always.

** to be continued...**

**  
a/n: thank everyone so much for the comments i REALLY appreciate it. My friend read the tralior and literally pinned me down and made me promise to make it niley so this is for you mie-mie. plz review! again constructive criticism is REALLY appreciated! so tell me if you think i should continue and some things you wanna see happen in the story! thanks again!!:) oh and the.vulture thnx 4 the comment n btw your story's awesome!**


	3. Chapter two: just a dream

**A/N: im really excited cause 2morrows my b-day so i decided to post another chapter!! nn**

chapter 2: just a dream

I hoped in the car as Mrs. Truscott drove off

"so are you guys excited?" asked heather(Mrs. Truscott)

"yes mom" said Lilly acting annoyed by her moms question, we all knew lilly loved her mom she just had a hard time admitting it sometimes.

"ok here we are" heather said pulling to the side of the road

"thanks Mrs. Truscott" I said getting out of the car

"yea thanks mom!" Lilly said

"so what time should I pick you guys up?"

"umm… well just get a ride home" Lilly said before I could answer

"ok but Lilly don't be home later than 12 k!"

"Ok bye mom" she said as Mrs. Truscott drove away

"Lilly why did you say that, we don't even know anybody here!"

"relax miles ill get us a ride k!"

"Ok" I said completely trusting my best friend

We walked a couple of blocks before we finely arrived at the party. We were all shocked as we stared at this INSANELY HUGE house or more like mansion in front of us.

"oh" said Oliver

"my" Lilly continued

"GOD" I finished

"this is gonna be so much fun" Lilly said as we walked into the party

As soon as we got in Lilly went to find the cute guy and Oliver hit the food table, I swear that boys gonna be fat when he grows up.

I watched as people danced, drank, and well partied and I just stood there like a brick against the wall.

**3 Hours later **

I was still standing in the same spot as when we got there it was around 11:00. I haven't seen Lilly in 3hours and Oliver got drunk an hour ago so someone offered him a ride, they asked me if I wanted a ride home but I told them I was going to wait for Lilly. Truthfully I wasn't having a good time at all and really wanted to leave but I wasn't just about to leave my best friend by herself at some party. Then all of a sudden I really needed to go to the bathroom. I cautiously made my way through crowds of people and up the huge ballroom size stairs. I franticly searched for a bathroom in the seven bedroom house finally I found one it was attached to a bedroom.

After I finished using the bathroom I walked out into the bedroom that lead back to the party then I saw a boy approaching me clearly a little drunk

**Meanwhile down stairs**

**Lilly's pov:**

I never found the boy but that's ok I had a good time anyway I was ready to go home now so I looked around the party for miles but then I remembered that Oliver went home so I figured she caught a ride with them so I headed out the door with kacy(the girl who's giving me a ride home.)

**Back up stairs**

**Mileys pov:**

I clearly saw his face as he came toward me pushing me against the wall. I was scared. I was about to yell when his lips came crashing down on mine I tried to pull away but he was to strong he then forcefully pushed me on the bed and started ripping my clothes off I struggled, I kicked, and I cried as he kissed and touched my body all over. I finally stopped struggling and gave up feeling more helpless than ive ever felt in my life, i wanted someone to save me but nobody came and just laid there silently crying as he roughly invaded me it hurt so bad I felt exposed, traumatized... dirty, I just wanted my mom, i wanted, lilly, i wanted to get away but I couldn't do anything. After he was done I just laid there silently crying, praying, and wishing i would wake up from this nightmare... i never did.

When he finally fell asleep I gathered up my torn clothing and left the mansion his faced permanently burned in my head. The person I hated, i wanted to kill him i wanted him to feel as bad as he made me feel.

**The Next Day At School**

**Mileys Pov:**

I couldn't slept at all the scene from last night just kept replaying in my head over and over again. I looked horrible my eyes where blood shot read from crying and i had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep, my hair was a mess, I had on no makeup, and I could barely walk.

I had to tell someone, I had to tell Lilly. I walked up to her in the hall in tears.

"Lilly… I need… I need to tell you something… something happened…at the party" I said through my tears

"ok but first I want you to meet my new boyfriend Nick Jonas" she said obviously not seeing that something was wrong. All of a sudden the boy turned around I couldn't believe it… it was…

To be continued…

**A/N: im sorry if this chapter sucks! constructive criticism is APPRECIATED!! really i need it! again thank u guys sooooo much for the comments you have no idea how much they mean to me!! nn so thnx 4 the support!! nn ttran59 thanks 4 the comment i luv your story's!! n yea thats what happens sorry if it was confusing!! so yea i hope you all like it and if you dont PLZ tell me!**


End file.
